Cheat
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Tommy's story; part of Golden Days. Enjoy! "Road trip's, angry Jun, booze, spirits, hookers, and old age lyrics make Tommy's life so difficult. But would a world without them be worth living in?"


Phoenix: Hey I know I should be writing something else but I just can't get my butt in gear so instead I am writing a one-shot for my story "Golden Days" and I will probably do something else for my time as well. *sighs*

Tommy: I guess enjoy? Yoshi?

Cheat

Let us begin this adventure by having you picture a cheap motel off from a gas station that seems to have been doused in gas. Add that up with a big expansion of land with dusty plains on all sides and lots of it appearing on the greasy walls of the motels and the part of decay where the gasoline has generated a new type of fungi that has pretty much eaten away at the whole structure of the boxed in garage and you get the motel we are setting at.

"Takato I am never letting you drive us anywhere ever again."

"That might not be a problem in the state you put him in." A red haired female with short spiked hair that looks freshly styled and out of place with wash faded skinny jeans with iron knee pads and light blue crocs looks over at the speak. She's wearing a clingy black t-shirt with the logo of a boy band on as she grunts and kicks a bloodied body on the ground. With a ring on her finger and a grimace on her face she walks away swinging her blade.

Tommy, with his hair slightly shaggy and his face freshly cut, reaches down to Takato who moans in agony at Jun's beating of him. Zoe went to book them some rooms and Koji, ever being the optimistic, started digging a grave for Takato which Jun was now supervising.

Takato cursed himself for he always knew that if Jun killed him his friends would gladly hid the body somewhere in a god forsaken desert in the middle of nowhere. How cruel this world was to him.

He moans again as Tommy picks him up and puts him in the back of the car to fix him up as best as he can.

JP is commenting on how useless a gas station is if it doesn't have gas and Ryo and Takuya are arguing on what to do while Koichi and Davis seemingly blend into the background talking about the insanity that is their group.

"Okay, I don't want to offend anyone but I think this place is haunted; nobody is here but they were at some point because there is a rotting corpse in the back and I might have offended the spirits by breaking into the key holder and taking some for us. Of course this could be all superstation and Takato will not turn into a zombie but if he did we would agree to kill him, right?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement while Takato cries for mercy.

"He is not staying in there, that would be too nice and he does not deserve it right now." Jun says as she snacks a key and her and JP walk away to their room.

Everyone else soon follows as the sun sets on this plain.

"You wouldn't have also broken into their safe by any chance would you?" Zoe passes the money to Tommy without blinking a single lash as she leaves. He counts his money as thoughts press on his unwilling mind.

"_What you are is what you get and that in turn is your regret,_

_Just leave, just know, I will be there to where I don't know."_

The thought crosses his mind as he downs another shot of whiskey and calls bullshit on Ryo's play. _Bullshit, _he thinks as he has to collect the entire pile.

Ryo, JP, and Tommy are still playing their game while Davis and Zoe watch, "Deuce Allowed" on Davis' portable DVD player. Takuya is snoring and Jun is fast asleep.

Everyone decide to come into his room with different explanations of why.

"_The spirits are real and their after me!" Zoe said as she flung her bare chest on Takato who in turn fell into the bed. They start an old routine as Tommy growls under his breath about sluts._

"_We wanted to share some bottle of whiskey to brighten the spirits." Takato openly accepted the gifts from JP as a way to deal with Jun who was bristling like the demon she is. Tommy smirked knowing JP was trying to get Jun to play nice._

"_There is a dead hooker in our bath tub." Koji says this with a perfectly straight face as if dead hookers were his business which Tommy tried hard to convince himself was and it worked. That showed how much brain power he had. Now he wanted a hooker too; he gazes at Koichi and smirks which seems to unsettle him. This will have to do._

"_You can't get the party started without us." Takuya says and Tommy tries hard to convince himself that was true but he knew it was only more bullshit. Ryo walks in and gets handed a shot and ask to be dealed in. Davis stares at him thoughtfully._

Ryo and JP shot questing glances at each other but it is Zoe who takes a stab at the question.

"Tommy are you okay?" Zoe's motherly stare is all he needs to burst into tears.

"_Cheat, I call cheat on your emotions, why you would lie I don't know._

_But does it matter? I don't know, know, know, o._

Phoenix: No smut but whatever I wanted to write something meaningful, this was it. This Tommy's story or the event that turned him into what he is now. The others may follow. Yoshi!


End file.
